


Different Bath, Same Boner

by fleurdulys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Jaime Lannister, Rimming, some feelings some porn me losing my mind basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdulys/pseuds/fleurdulys
Summary: Jaime eats Brienne's a**, that's it, no plot, no gods, no masters.





	Different Bath, Same Boner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been losing my mind the last month, ever since that cursed episode aired so what should I do?! Write stuff that I'm totally not equipped to write, would that stop me? No, in this house we're chaotic stupid & brave, just like Jaime Lannister, the fictional love of my life. My second time writing smut, one day i might actually post something that's got a plot even though I can count on the fingers of one hand the characters that I actually love in ASoIaF.

The bath in Winterfell was smaller and more intimate than the one at Harrenhal and Jaime felt excited about sharing it with Brienne especially since their bodies were so close together that he could feel her hip touching him, lighting up a fire that seemed impossible to put out. 

“Why aren’t you scrubbing yourself? Do you need help with that?” 

His knight in shining armour, always so dilligent, always so willing to help. He faked a sigh. 

“I only have one hand, think you’ll have to do most of the heavy lifting... as usual.” 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then took a chunk of soap and a soft cloth and began cleaning him as if he was a helpless child. Which he definitely was, but not because of his hand, he just liked having her take care of him, it brought him right back to his childhood, when his mother was alive and the world was new and wondrous and brimming with possibility. Brienne brought back memories of the child he was and of the man he could have been had that child not died, little by little, standing guard outside Aerys’ door. But in Brienne’s strong, yet gentle hands, he felt reborn and redeemed and all the opportunities he’d ever missed felt again within his grasp. Had he the courage to reach for them. Brienne was soaping his chest and he felt his cock twitch beneath the water so he leaned in to kiss her. 

“This is serious work, Jaime, you can’t distract me...”

But she kissed him back, hungrily, desperately and started running her hands through his hair, letting the bar of soap fall into the water and completely forgetting about the serious work that she was supposed to do. Jaime smiled against her mouth, he was a wicked man and, in the midst of the heat and wetness and steam surrounding them, he just wanted to show her how wicked. Make her forget about work even more. Make her forget she was the honourable Brienne of Tarth until all she could remember would have been his name escaping from her lips as a prayer. He broke away from the kiss and said:

“Turn around, I want to wash your back”

“I thought you’ve only got one hand and you can barely manage to do yourself”

“Oh, I can do myself just fine but it’s more fun when someone else gets involved.” he whispered in her ear and catching the actual meaning behind that she turned around.

For a moment he just marveled at her incredible back , then he started soaping it with reverence,his touch lingering on each long, lean muscle, then he started to softly massage them, almost oblivious to Brienne’s gasps of pleasure. Almost, but not quite. His cock was very much aware of the proximity to her thighs and he just wanted to get her out of the water and plunge himself into her. But not yet, at that moment he had other things in mind. He finished washing and massaging her lower back and that meant he was finally exactly where he wanted in his journey. He turned all his attention to her buttocks.

“JAIME! What exactly are you doing?”

“Brienne... Do you trust me?” 

She turned around, took his hand and looked at him as if he were the best man in the Seven Kingdoms, the only man in the Seven Kingdoms. As if he were whole:

“I trust you with my life, Ser.” Then she chuckled, “but I’m not sure I should trust you with my...my ass.” She blushed and Jaime wanted to take her right then and there but he had other things on his mind

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you and if you tell me to stop, I will. Just...let us try this. Please turn back around”

Brienne stared at him for a while then silently complied. Jaime lifted her up and put her on the ledge of the bath tub, her ass exposed to him, all pale and muscly and yet surprisingly feminine so he groaned and softly ran his fingers over the crease, then leaned over to plant a kiss on each buttock. 

He couldn’t see her face but he knew she must’ve turned all red and he could hear her silent moans that encouraged him to replace his fingers with his tongue and give the line between her cheeks a slow, deliberate lick which made Brienne’s whole body quiver. 

Jaime was absolutely delighted she enjoyed that because the only few times he did it before, Cersei allowed it because he wanted it but she didn’t seem to be enjoying it as much as he did and oh Jaime did it so much. The intimacy of the act, the slight perversion of it, the idea that he could explore another person’s body in such a way sent him over the edge every time. And he was overjoyed at the fact that Brienne seemed to like it as much as he did, her trembling body signalling him to go on. And on he went, parting her ass cheeks with his hand and his tongue lapping her hole, making her moan louder and his cock twitch in bliss and agony. Her ass tasted differently than her cunt and yet it was still so much her, so Brienne-like and he loved every bit of it so his tongue delved deeper inside her, swirling around. 

Brienne’s hand reached for his head and he felt her fingers in his hair, almost pulling him closer. "There’s my bold wench” Jaime thought, almost with a sense of pride so his movements became faster, tongue-fucking her while she pulled his hair and he lost himself in it. There was nothing else in the world, except for them, except for her taste in his mouth and her trembling body under his touch and everything that he had ever done or that he had ever thought worthy of doing became this: pleasuring this one-of-a-kind woman in front of him and making her scream his name over and over again. What brought him back to reality was exactly that: Brienne screaming and pleading

“Jaime... Jaime! Please, please...It’s too much, this is too much.”

He stopped and kissed her thighs, waiting for her to stop shaking, an arrogant grin on his face. 

“Jaime, what you did... Why...?”

She stepped down from the ledge back into the bath and she turned towards him, all red and flushed and inquisitive. 

“No need to ask, you know why, you’ve always known why.” Did she? Did he? 

He didn’t think it would be possible but her face turned a deeper shade of red and she innocently kissed him on the mouth. Innocently! After what they’d done...

He lived his whole life never thinking it was possible to love another woman except for his sister, never even entertaining the idea to be with someone else, but somewhere between his greatest sin and his greatest punishment he met Brienne and she brought his walls down and he tried so hard to build more after he sent her away but he was never good at rebuilding so he had to learn to live with the idea of another possibility, another opportunity that he’s missed, another path that he would never tread on. But then the dead were rising and the world was upside down and Jaime found himself on the road towards something that might become a reality. Was she aware that she’s always been his What if? That thoughts of her naked and vulnerable in front of him invaded the corners of his brain long before he chose to ride to Winterfell? Did she know how much he wanted to come find her and do this, all of it, sooner? 

“That was...very interesting. And different. But enjoyable nevertheless”, she blurted out, tearing him away from his thoughts. 

“I would’ve thought so. Actually, from the way you were screaming I’d think everyone in Winterfell knows that you enjoyed yourself”

She slapped his shoulder lightly, yet she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Next time, we’ll do this in our chamber, behind locked doors, at night when everyone’s asleep.” She kissed him again, not innocently. 

Next time. She wanted a next time, Jaime wanted to fall on its knees right there to thank the Gods for sending him such a blessing. He caressed her cheek and he felt his eyes well up, she really wanted everything that he could give her. No, he didn’t deserve her and might never deserve happiness with her. But she deserved him, all of him, and in that moment, Jaime felt that he was enough.


End file.
